


The Harem of Seduction

by the_glare_you_see



Series: The Six Librarians and... [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Clubbing, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/F, Investigations, Magic, Succubus, Swearing, Well - Freeform, anne is an excited gremlin, but she cant rlly tell anyone bc she gets affected ripp, catalina kinda knows, i guess, idk british slang, micah is worried, no one knows whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “Well,” Kit said, nervously re-reading the articles present in the Clippings book, “We’re Librarians, right?” Micah reluctantly nodded, seeming to know where she was going with this. Anne looked at her with wide eyes and Kit flashed her a small smile.“Yes, that's what the magic glowing letters were for,” Micah replied and Kit chuckled.“You don’t need to call Flynn for this one. We could go and investigate.” Anne jumped in excitement, her green eyes shining.“Yes! It could be our first case!”orThe Librarians get their first case and it goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: The Six Librarians and... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546
Comments: 41
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't question the title, i've learned not to
> 
> here hoping i can finish another multi chap fic lmaooo
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe, yall!
> 
> \- Zen

It had been a few eventful weeks since they had been reincarnated. Well, eventful in the sense that six reincarnated Tudor queens were adjusting to the modern world and all its wonders and not six reincarnated Tudor queens running off on adventures. Micah and Flynn had taken on that role while the new Librarians were settling in.

(Once, the two had trailed in cobwebs, smoke, and such a god-awful smell, that Jenkins had flat-out refused to let them inside until they were thoroughly washed down with a hose in the front.)

Anyway, the first few days in the Library were spent in a flurry of confusion, with each queen getting lost at least once or just being very good at fitting into small reading nooks in Cathy’s case, causing Micah to have a mild meltdown and the rest to frantically search for the missing queen, lest she accidentally end up in the same room as the Loch Ness Monster. 

(Anne was quite fond of pulling this prank, much to the Guardian’ s dismay. When they heard that she was missing yet again, Micah seriously considered letting her stay lost and suffer only to be reminded that as their Guardian, she had a duty to find the troublesome queen.)

Still, as fun as stressing out their new Guardian was, the queens had, to some extent, memorized the layout of the Library. They were all growing a bit restless, heads turning when the Clippings Book announced some new magical phenomena.

Each time one of the queens asked if they could go, a troubled look crossed Micah’s face and each time, she said that they weren’t ready.

\----

The Clippings Book aggressively fluttered its pages, catching the attention of Kit, who was hunting for a paper clip, Micah, who was _actually_ helping her, and Anne, who had been no help at all. Anne took one look at Micah, who was beginning to cross the room and immediately darted over to grab it. 

“Anne!” The French queen grinned and scampered to hide behind Kit, who had given up on her search for the moment.

“Come on, Micah!” she said, opening the book on her lap, “there’s no harm in letting me read it.” The Guardian clenched her jaw and sighed, gesturing at her to read. Kit turned her attention to her cousin, who kindly tilted the book so that she could read as well.

**_Man Found Dead from Exhaustion_ **

Kit furrowed her brow, quickly skimming the article. She moved onto the next title and it read the same, except this time it was a woman, so did the next, and the next.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on there, highnesses?” Micah asked, leaning back against the table. Anne looked up, a perplexed look on her face.

“A lot of people are dropping dead from exhaustion,” she replied. Kit winced at the statement and nodded. Micah frowned and motioned for them to come closer. Anne stood and Kit followed, walking over to the long table. The Guardian quickly read over the articles and sucked in a breath through her teeth.

“Well shit,” she murmured, “that sounds like a mess and a half. I’m going to get Flynn.” The disappointment was visible on Anne’s face and Kit forced herself to stand up straighter. Micah was already halfway to the doors when she spoke up.

“Wait, Micah!” The Guardian turned around with a brow raised.

“Yeah, Kit?”

“Well,” Kit said, nervously re-reading the articles present in the Clippings book, “We’re Librarians, right?” Micah reluctantly nodded, seeming to know where she was going with this. Anne looked at her with wide eyes and Kit flashed her a small smile.

“Yes, that's what the magic glowing letters were for,” Micah replied and Kit chuckled.

“You don’t need to call Flynn for this one. We could go and investigate.” Anne jumped in excitement, her green eyes shining.

“Yes! It could be our first case!” Micah hesitated, visibly torn between hearing them out and going to find Flynn.

“I don’t know you guys--”

“Oh please! Why were we even delivered the letters and given another chance at life if you won’t let us go out and do _our job,”_ Anne said, slamming her hands down on the table. Kit jumped at her cousin’s tone. _Please don’t fight, please don’t fight._ Kit mentally begged, her fingertips digging into her upper arms. 

“I just want you all to be ready and to be able to handle yourselves out there,” Micah replied as her fingers flexed.

“But we’ll never be _‘ready’_ Micah,” Kit said, cutting off Anne, who no doubt had a scathing reply, “You can’t expect us to be fully prepared for everything that might come our way.” Micah sighed and shook her head, walking back towards the table.

“Ok _fine,”_ she grumbled, “just because you’re good at reasoning. Go get the rest of the queens, we need to plan.”

“Wait, seriously?” Anne asked and Kit whacked her arm, not wanting to push their luck.

Micah smirked. “Better hurry before I change my mind.”

Anne gave a triumphant whoop and ran out the doors, Kit close on her heels. The moment they disappeared, Micah groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“Ooh, I know that look,” Baird said, climbing down the stairs. Micah looked up and squinted at her.

“How long were you there?” Baird didn’t answer, walking over to where she was standing. They stood in silence for a few seconds, Micah mentally counting all the escape routes in case she needed to get away from the pending conversation, planning be damned. Baird read over the Clippings Book, lips pursed in contemplation.

“Why do you look like you’re regretting all of your life decisions?” 

Micah halfheartedly glared at her. “You know why.”

Baird shrugged with a small grin. “Humor me.” Micah sighed and placed the Clippings Book back on the stand, attempting to gather her thoughts into one, compact sentence.

“I just-- I don’t want to make a mistake. What if something happens and I can’t get to them in time and do my job?” Baird placed a firm hand on Micah’s shoulder.

“They’re Librarians, Micah, they can handle themselves.” Micah scoffed and shook off her hand.

“So were the others and look at what happened to them.” Baird sighed, placing her hand back on the table.

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it was!”

The double doors flying open cut off any rebuttal Baird had and Micah turned away, a cheerful mask falling into place. Baird sighed and squeezed her shoulder before disappearing into one of the adjoining rooms. Micah forced herself not to turn around and run.

“Ok, I think I got everyone!” Anne exclaimed, marching over to the table, the other five queens in tow. Micah forced her grin to stay on and ignored the terror building up in her stomach as she watched them circle the table. _They’re Librarians._ She clapped her hands together and turned to the Clippings Book. _They can handle it._

“Ok then, let’s go over what we know so far! Cathy, would you mind taking notes?”

\----

The story, as they know it, went something like this:

A young man named Jason Dean went missing a few weeks back, called in by his concerned friend when he hadn’t shown up for classes or answered any of her calls or texts. The police found him, dead on the side of the road, seemingly from exhaustion. Then, a few days later, a woman named Heather Chandler was found dead as well, also by exhaustion and she was also reported missing. The same went for Ram Sweeny and Heather Duke. Veronica Sawyer was found and hospitalized and was now making a slow recovery.

What did they have in common?

\----

“Anyone?” Micah asked, scanning the pensive faces in front of her. There was silence as everyone attempted to make sense of the information.

“Two of them were named Heather,” Cathy tentatively said, from where she had finished writing down the notes. Micah nodded, scanning them over once more.

“That’s true. Ok, Anne, I want you to find everything you can on Jason Dean, start with this past year and work your way back. Kit, you have Heather Chandler. Catalina, you have Ram Sweeny and Cathy you have Veronica Sawyer. Jane and Anna, you two have Heather Duke. Does anyone have any questions? No? Good. Meet back here in two hours then with your information.”

The Six queens separated and Micah could hear Anne’s excited yells. She rolled her eyes, sinking over the table and burying her face into her hands once more. _Please let this mission go smoothly._

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter? and so soon?
> 
> looks like it djfkjshf;kahdf
> 
> lmao hope y'all enjoy
> 
> pls feel free to leave kudos and comments bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

The two hours had passed in a flash and they were all once more gathered around the table, comparing notes.

“So, the one thing they all had in common, besides the two Heather's having the same name, although that might be a coincidence, was that they were last seen going to or inside this nightclub.” Micah tapped the name, _“The Starlight Shroud.”_

“I did some research on the club,” Anna said, glancing down at her messy notes, “It was started about twenty years ago, but recently came under new management a few months back.”

“Do you know who it is?” Micah asked, beginning to pace around the room. Anna shook her head in regret.

“They’re really concerned about their privacy, so I couldn’t find any names anywhere.”

“Ok then, we’ll ask around when we get there,” Micah muttered, dragging a hand over her face, “What else do we have?” 

Twenty minutes later, they had a rough outline of a plan. The terror in Micah’s gut had taken a backseat for the time being as she focused her efforts on something else, even though, strangely enough, that ‘something else’ was the main source of her terror. Jane and Anna had left a few minutes ago to talk to Veronica Sawyer and see what they could find. The rest were waiting for them to return, each coming up with theories more outrageous than the last.

“I’m just saying,” Anne said, spinning around in the office chair, “that they’re probably under some sort of possession and it either works them to the ground or sucks their life force right out of them.” 

“So some sort of demon then?” Catalina asked with a scoff, “Why would a demon want to frequent a nightclub?” She was silent for a moment before her eyes widened and any retort Anne had died on her tongue, “No _wait,_ it's the perfect cover! Who in there would be in the right frame of mind? People go there to get drunk and, with their inhibitions lowered, they could be more susceptible to possession!”

“Well, shit, Catti,” Anne grumbled, crossing her arms, “where’s your proof?” 

Catalina’s eye twitched. “My proof? It’s a theory, it doesn’t need _any_ proof--” 

“I beg to differ, _Catalina!”_

Kit sighed as the two began arguing once more and walked over to where Cathy was pouring over the notes.

“Did you find anything new?” she asked. Cathy’s head jerked up, blue eyes wide in surprise.

“Um… not really. It’s all becoming a jumbled mess in my head the longer I stare at it,” she said with a sigh.

“Maybe I can help,” Kit said, taking one of the pages and beginning to read over it. Behind them, Catalina and Anne had transitioned into a full-on screaming match, and Kit shook her head. “Do you even think they hear what the other is saying?” 

Cathy shook her head. “Definitely not and even if they did, hearing and listening are two very different things.”

\----

It wasn’t the first time Jane had traveled through the Door, but she still tripped, almost sprawling face-first onto the tiled floor. Anna’s hand clasped her arm and tugged her upright.

“Thanks,” Jane breathed as Anna let go. The German shrugged.

“No problem.”

They walked down the hall, being careful to dodge the nurses and doctors. Anna opened the door to one room and gestured for Jane to go in first.

“Veronica Sawyer?” Jane asked. The brunette on the bed nodded and shut the journal she had been writing in.

“That’s me,” she replied, “Who’re you?” Jane and Anna exchanged a panicked look.

“We’re, uh, the Librarians?” Anna said. Beside her, Jane held her breath. Veronica stared at them for a second before her face relaxed into a tired smile.

“Nice! What can I help you with?” Anna and Jane exchanged another look, this one of bewilderment. Anna pulled up two chairs and sat down, with Jane following suit.

“We just wanted to know if you remembered what happened to you? If you're comfortable with sharing, that is," Jane said.

"You and me both," Veronica replied, tucking her knees under her chin, “It’s all a hazy blur. One minute, I was inside and the next, I’m waking up in a hospital.”

“So you don’t remember anything that’s happened these past few weeks?”

“I get flashes from time to time, but they’re mostly dancing and drinking,” A grimace crossed Veronica’s face, “and of some room, but it’s dark so I can’t make out any details.” Jane’s brow furrowed and Veronica shifted slightly, “I really wish I could be of more help, but I just don’t remember.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jane said, standing. Anna pushed the chairs back against the wall, “I hope you get better soon.” Veronica nodded in thanks.

\----

They stumbled through the door and four heads turned towards them, with a mixture of relief and irritation on their faces.

“Thank God you’re back. What did you find?” Cathy asked.

“Nothing much,” Jane replied. 

Cathy blinked. “What?” 

“She remembers bits and pieces but not everything.”

“Well, what does she remember?” 

“Mostly drinking and dancing,” Anna said, “and a dark room.” Micah nodded, walking back over to the clippings book.

“So when are we going to go investigate?” Anne asked, practically bouncing off the walls. Catalina rolled her eyes, but looked to Micah, awaiting an answer. Micah sighed and rapped her knuckles on the table.

“Tonight. It should be a busy night for them so we should be able to slip in and slip out pretty easily. Does anyone not feel comfortable going?” Everyone nodded. “Go rest up, you guys have a few hours before we need to go.” 

One by one, the queens exited, all in various states of excitement and Micah caught Kit’s arm before she could leave. The fifth queen froze and turned around, tilting her head. Micah immediately let go and stepped back.

“Is everything alright, Micah?” she asked.

“I know I asked this before but do you feel comfortable going to the club?” Micah asked. Kit looked confused and she sighed. “It’s just, there’s going to be a lot of guys, _men,_ there and I know you haven’t had the best experience with them.” She saw realization pass through her eyes.

“I think I’ll be ok. I have you guys, don’t I?” Kit replied.

“Alright. But tell me if you begin to feel uncomfortable or anything and I _will_ get you out of there. Promise.” Kit blinked and slowly nodded.

“Thanks, Micah.” And with that, Kit exited the room.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet
> 
> next chapter, the Librarians go clubbing!
> 
> who knows what will happen
> 
> edit: special thanks to @Harmonic_Wisp who came up with the club name ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the point in the writing process where I begin to question why I ever decided that this would be a good idea lmaooo
> 
> anyway, here we are, with a new chapter. shenanigans begin to happen and clubbing never turns out great for Librarians ^-^
> 
> pls feel free to leave kudos and comments bc they make my day 
> 
> stay safe yall!
> 
> \- Zen

The club’s music could be felt from the street, snaking its way up their shoes and settling deep in their chests. 

“Last chance to turn back, royals,” Micah said as they reached the line of brightly clothed people. Anne vehemently shook her head, stepping into the line, green skirt bouncing with each step. Anna stepped in behind her, hands tucked into her red and black jacket.

“Come on, people,” Anna said as the line moved up. Anne grinned at them expectantly. Jane rolled her eyes and stepped in line, followed by Catalina and Cathy. Micah looked at Kit, who was playing with her choker.

“All good?” Micah asked. Kit nodded, stepping in line and hooking arms with Anna, who gently nudged her. Micah followed, cutting in front of Anne, who pouted.

“Relax, highness, we’ll be in soon enough.” 

\----

_“Dios mio,”_ Catalina breathed when she stepped inside. The music was louder, and the air was heavy with sweat and smoke, making her feel every single nerve of hers was on fire. Multicolored lights flashed throughout the club, glinting briefly on the mass of bodies tangled together on the dance floor, swaying to the music. She followed Micah, who was making her way towards the bar, to the best of her ability. She saw Anne’s space buns bobbing in front of her and the white stripes of Jane’s dress reflecting the club lights. She blinked and they were gone, nowhere to be seen.

Frantically, she began to look around, pushing her way through the crowd, narrowly avoiding getting a drink spilled down her front. Kit’s ponytail came into view before disappearing once again and she began to move faster.

“Hey, baby,” someone said, as an arm snaked around her waist, stopping her midstep. Catalina stiffened, her heartbeat quickening as she quickly twisted away with a scowl. 

“Don’t be like that!” The hands grabbed her waist again and pulled her back into a firm chest, “If you stay with me, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” His breath was hot on her neck and reeked of alcohol and she was bombarded with memories of Henry.

“No thank you!” She pushed him away and rushed forward, spotting the group once more and latching onto the nearest queen’s arm, who just so happened to be Anne. She tamped down on her irritation, favoring staying with the group over being separated again.

“What the hell, Catalina?” the French Queen said, trying to wiggle out of her grip. Catalina shook her head and tightened her hold, trying to calm her racing heart. 

“The people here are a lot more forward than before,” she said. Anne’s brows furrowed in confusion before her mouth dropped open in realization.

“Did someone--” 

“Let’s just figure out what’s happening so we can get out of here,” Catalina murmured, tugging Anne forward, through the crowd. Mercifully, Anne complied, helping push through the crowd. 

"Ok, pair up and look for anything that seems suspicious, out of the ordinary, magical, the works." Micah was saying just as Anne and Catalina joined them. "Ah, majesties! I'm assuming you two are a team?" They looked at each other and Anne hesitantly nodded.

"Are you going alone?" Kit asked. Micah shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. I'll find you guys." 

The group split and Anne and Catalina weaved slowly through the crowd, their arms still linked together. Catalina's head was starting to feel hazy and the club was a tad too warm. She glanced at the woman beside her and saw Anne standing tall, sharp green eyes scanning the crowd. Catalina found her eyes trailing down the smooth line of Anne's neck--

What would she feel like under her lips? 

Would she be able to feel her pulse through the thin skin? 

Would she writhe and moan as her lips trailed lower and lower--

Catalina yelped when she felt someone connect with her shoulder, almost sending her face-first into the floor. Anne's arm looped around her waist and brought her up, flush against her chest.

"You might want to stop staring and start watching where you're going," Anne said, amusement visible in her brilliant, glowing, bewitching eyes which Catalina would love to stare into as she---

_Woah. Let's just stop right there, Lina. Where did that come from?_

She realized they were still in the same, rather intimate position and hastily scrambled back.

"Sorry," she said, clearing her throat when her voice came out rough, "won't happen again."

Anne raised a disbelieving brow. "Right."

\----

“Excuse me!” Cathy said from where she was stationed next to Kit. The bartender looked up, in the middle of cleaning a glass.

“How can I help you?”

“What can you tell me about the owner of this place?” He thought for a moment, placing the now clean glass on the rack behind him.

“I don’t know much about her," he eventually said, "She pays the bills and that’s good enough for me.”

“Ah, thank you." She sat back down, frowning. She saw Kit asking a different bartender for information only to receive the same answer. _Even her employees don’t know her?_

“Did you find anything?” Kit asked, walking back over to her. Cathy shook her head looking over the crowd again, grimacing at the unrestrained PDA that she saw.

“Do you think all bars are like this?” she asked, taking another sip. Kit shrugged, backing away from someone’s flailing leg.

“I don’t know,” she replied.

“Look at them,” Cathy said, as one couple passed by, “It’s like they aren’t fully here.” Kit looked over at them and grimaced. It was true, though, because their eyes were dazed and they stumbled, seeming like they had no control over their bodies.

\----

“Jane,” Anna said, nudging her shoulder. Jane looked over in the direction Anna was pointing in. She saw two people being escorted to another part of the club.

“Where are they going?” she asked. Anna grinned and stood up.

“Let’s find out!” The duo quickly weaved through the crowd, avoiding dangerously tilting drinks and flailing limbs. A dimly lit set of stairs greeted them and, without hesitation, Anna began to climb.

“Yes, just climb up the dark stairs,” Jane murmured, following after her, “It doesn’t seem ominous at all.” Anna blindly reached behind her, finding Jane’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I’ll protect you.” Jane rolled her eyes with a small smile. The stairs led into a slightly brighter, empty hallway.

“Pick a direction,” Anna said, sucking in a shaky breath. Jane wordlessly pointed to the right and together they crept down the hall.

“Why are you so scared, dears?” They froze, eyes darting around and hearts hammering. A low chuckle echoed throughout the hall and a door swung open. “Come in, it’s been so long since I could entertain Librarians.”

Anna stepped inside first, keeping one hand up defensively in front of her and the other gripping Jane’s tightly.

“Anna, we should go!” Jane whispered, tugging on the German’s arm. The door shut behind them with a slam.

“Oh no,” the voice said, “You’re not leaving until I’ve finished with you, _Librarians.”_

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on Tumblr if you want: @judging-seahorse


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent last night in a writing frenzy and it was glorious.
> 
> Lmao, a n y w a y
> 
> here's the next chapter!
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe y'all!
> 
> \- Zen

When the door had slammed behind them, Anna began to regret her decision of ever leaving the Library. The lights flickered on, casting the room in a soft glow and illuminating on the figure perched elegantly on the windowsill. Below her, tangled together, was the couple that they had seen escorted up. Jane’s grip on her hand grew tighter as the woman stood, stretching out one long, pale leg and gracefully stepping over them. A devious smile adorned the woman’s lips and Anna sharply inhaled, feeling her cheeks flush. Behind her, Jane trembled, now holding onto Anna with both hands as the woman stalked closer, long, slow steps steadily closing the distance between them.

“I have to ask,” she said, “What exactly are Librarians doing at my humble bar?” Anna’s mouth went dry as she met her eyes-- smoldering and dark, causing Anna’s core to burn with a vengeance.

“Librarians? We’re not Librarians, we were just having a night out,” Jane replied, her voice trembling slightly. The woman tilted her head, tutting softly.

“Is that so?” A long-fingered hand reached out and grasped Jane’s chin, tilting the blonde’s face up. Anna watched as Jane’s face went from terrified to slack, red beginning to flood her cheeks as her entire body trembled.

“What are you doing to her?” Anna choked out, wanting desperately to rip the woman away but finding herself unable to move.

“I really do hate it when people lie to me,” The woman mused as Jane slowly sunk to her knees, grey eyes wide and clouded. The woman turned her gaze to Anna once more and smirked.

“Whatever you’re doing, you won’t get away with it!”

“Maybe I won’t,” she replied, letting go of Jane and yanking Anna close, “But you certainly won’t be able to stop me.” Anna felt her head start to pound and she attempted to blink through the pain. Her entire body burned and her sight grew hazy.

**_Don’t fight it,_ ** she heard the woman whisper in her mind, **_you’ll only make it worse._ **

\----

Catalina had managed to keep her eyes in front of her, scanning her surroundings, and definitely not on the woman beside her, who's skin shone in the multicolored lights. 

Seriously, what had gotten into her? 

She wracked her brain as her eyes trailed over the people in the club. She was bombarded with gyrating hips, couples trying to become one without stripping, and whenever she would accidentally meet their eyes, they seemed to be clouded over with something. 

_Lust,_ she realized with a jolt. That was what the club-goers were experiencing. She’d read about this somewhere-- back in the Library. A demon who could manipulate and amplify someone’s desires. _What were they called?_

The pounding in her head got louder and all the lights seemed to swim through her vision.

“Anne!” she gasped, whirling around and clutching the French Queen’s shoulders. Anne’s expression was pained but she still managed to roll her eyes.

“What, Catti?” she asked.

“I think I know what’s going on!” Catalina said, “I need to find Micah!” She turned away and began to shove her way back towards where she last saw Micah but found herself being spun around and coming face to face with Anne once more.

“What’s going on, Catti?”

“I can’t get into it now,” she started to turn away, but Anne’s grip held her where she was, “I need to tell Micah before--” She met Anne’s eyes once more and found that she couldn’t continue, having lost her train of thought. _She looks unfairly attractive when mad._

“Before _what?”_ Anne asked, impatience coloring her tone.

“You know, your eyes are positively ethereal.” Catalina murmured, shifting closer towards Anne. Anne’s eyes widened.

“You’re acting weird,” Anne replied, hiding a wince.

Catalina's head was fuzzy and all she could see was Anne, all she could feel was the way something within her _burned_ whenever their gazes caught. Frowning slightly, she shook her head and tried to collect her thoughts. She was there for a reason. _Dancing, drinking, hookups--_ her brain immediately supplied. _Definitely not that._ Why was she there--

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I mean I do but I don’t at the same time,” Catalina said, huffing. Anne blinked and Catalina watched as her eyes began to cloud over. **_Just give in,_ ** something in her mind whispered, **_you know you want too._ ** Anne had moved closer and she saw a brief flash of panic in her eyes. Then it was gone, clouded over and Catalina was filled with the overwhelming need to get closer, closer, _closer_ \--

_Stop it!_

**_But do you really want to stop?_ **

No, she really didn’t.

“What are we doing?” Anne asked, breathlessly, heavy-lidded eyes flicking down to her lips. Anne’s arms had looped around her neck and she could hardly form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence.

“I don’t know,” she finally replied, gripping Anne’s hips tightly. The answer seemed to satisfy her and when their lips crashed together, Catalina’s mind went blank and she was consumed by the fire that was Anne Boleyn.

\----

Cathy grimaced at the residual smell of alcohol that still clung to her skin. She’d bumped into someone’s loosely held drink and had the unfortunate experience of feeling the sticky drink permeate her skin. Kit had been no help, opting to double over in hysterics as Cathy attempted to scramble away as if that would somehow rid her of the drink. They had found the Guardian and after Cathy explained what happened and that she was planning on doing some research, she called for a door and left.

She immediately changed her shirt the moment she had arrived but didn’t have time to actually shower because, after all, she did have research to attend too. Placing the stack of books she had painstakingly collected on a nearby table, she plucked the topmost book out and curled up in the chair and began to read. 

Page after page, book after book, she painstakingly read, comparing the side effects listed on the pages to what she had seen in the club. Finally, one phrase stuck out to her and she jolted forward, nearly toppling out of her chair.

“Oh shit,” she breathed, fumbling for her phone, failing at the passcode enough times for it to disable. “Fuck, Jenkins!” she shouted, beginning to run, clutching the book against her chest, “Jenkins, I need to borrow your phone!”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that escalated quickly.
> 
> scream at me on Tumblr: @judging-seahorse


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day??
> 
> yeppers.
> 
> wow, i'm like on fire lmaooo
> 
> anyway, pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day! (seriously, sometimes all it takes is one comment and I can suddenly crank out another chapter in record time lmao)
> 
> stay safe, yall!
> 
> \- Zen

“You’re seeing this too, right?” Micah asked. Kit nodded, her eyes wide with alarm. 

“Are they…  _ flirting?” _ Kit sounded so confused that Micah had to bite back a laugh as she squinted at the dance floor, managing to spot Anne’s space buns again. The second queen was pressed up against Catalina in a very intimate manner and seemed to be-- 

“Oh shit!” Micah jokingly covered Kit’s eyes, only to be shoved away with an indignant “hey!” Almost immediately, Kit turned away and dedicated herself to finishing the rest of her drink as fast as she could. (Luckily it was just club soda because Micah did not want to deal with a drunk Kit, now nor in the near future.)

“They’re not going to get in trouble, are they?” Kit asked, not turning around. Micah looked at her with a raised brow.

“Get in trouble for what?” she asked. Kit waved her arm in the general direction of the two queens and waited for Micah to figure it out, shutting her eyes in embarrassment when she eventually did. “Nah, they’ll be fine! Everyone’s too wrapped up in each other to care about what the rest are doing.” Kit looked around and was forced to agree.

“Still, I wouldn’t expect those two of  _ all _ people...” Kit trailed off with an awkward chuckle.

“They do have a lot of history to work through, that’s for sure.” Micah was silent for a moment, trying to spot Anna and Jane anywhere in the crowd. She couldn’t see them but fought back the jolt of fear.  _ It’s crowded, they’re probably just lost in the crowd. But still-- _

“We should regroup and see if we’re any closer to figuring out what’s going on,” Micah said, setting her drink on the bar and looping her arm through Kit’s so they wouldn’t get separated, “Do you know where Jane and Anna disappeared off to?” Kit shook her head.

“No, I thought you knew,” she replied. Micah took a breath, reigning in a new, slightly stronger jolt of fear and brought a hand to her head. It was starting to pound.

“Alright, I think they went that way,” she began to weave her way through the crowd, keeping a solid grip on Kit’s arm. Two steps in, Kit almost keeled over, clutching her head.

“Are you ok?” Micah asked, tugging her out of someone’s way. Kit blinked and shook her head.

“Sorry, I just-- my head really hurts for some reason.” Micah furrowed her brows.

“Is it like a pounding in the back of your skull?” she asked and Kit nodded. “Don’t worry, I feel it too.” She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she fished it out, seeing Jenkins’ name flash across the screen. She accepted the call and held it to her ear.

“Jenkins?” she asked, in confusion.

_ “Not Jenkins,” _ Cathy replied, _ “I’m just using his phone because I accidentally disabled mine. Anyway, I did some reading and I might have found something.” _

“What did you find?” Micah asked, maneuvering them into a slightly quieter corner. Kit leaned closer, straining to hear and Micah tilted the phone towards her.

_ “I think the club members are under the influence of either a succubus or an incubus.” _

“A  _ what?” _ Kit asked.

_ “Well, according to this, they’re a demon who feeds on either the sexual energies or desires of a person. If you look around at the club, it’s not that far of a stretch. Right here it says, ‘people under the influence of a succubus/incubus usually have a dazed, clouded look in their eye and seem to have limited control over their limbs when not engaging in… sexual activity.”  _ Kit grimaced.

“Well, that explains why I’m not affected,” Micah said, in an attempt to stop Kit from spiraling down that particular rabbit hole. Cathy was silent for a moment and Kit gave her a quizzical look. Micah shrugged. “Remind me to explain later.”

_ “Right… Anyway, Lina could give you a more in-depth explanation and you might want to double-check with her and get her opinion. I’ll keep looking here and call you if I find something else.” _ Kit and Micah exchanged alarmed looks.

“Yeah, that might be hard to do,” Kit replied, scanning the dance floor again, looking for Anne’s space buns.

_ “Why?” _ Cathy’s voice was flat and unamused. 

“Let’s just say, if it  _ is _ a succubus or whatever that lurks around here, then she’s already under their spell.” Kit jabbed Micah’s arm and pointed, having found them once more. The space buns might as well have been nonexistent with how tangled her hair had become.

_ “What do you mean?” _ Cathy sounded weary as if she didn’t want to know the answer.

“Well, they seem to be… um,” Kit trailed off, not able to bring herself to describe it. Micah took pity on her.

“Anne and Lina are practically doing it on the dance floor,” she said and Kit choked.

“Okay, that’s not how I would have phrased it, but yeah.” Kit said, covering her eyes of her own accord. Cathy’s sigh crackled through the speaker and Micah could practically see her pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

_ “...shit. What about Anna and Jane? Do you know where they are?” _

“We were looking for them when you called. There’s a second floor so I think they might have gone up there to investigate.” __

_ “Alright. I’ll keep searching for ways to subdue them, but I don’t know how long it will take.” _

“Don’t worry about it,” Micah said, “we’ll stall it if we end up in a confrontation.”  They bid Cathy goodbye and disconnected the call. Micah pocketed her phone, jerking her head in the direction of the stairs, “Let’s go.”

They quickly ran up the stairs, Micah in the lead and Kit following, her eyes flickering onto the floor below in worry. She could no longer see her cousin and sighed, picking up her pace to catch up to Micah.

“I’ll take the right, you take the left?” Micah said when they reached the top. Kit nodded and was about to dart off when Micah stopped her. “Wait, take this,” the Guardian said, pressing a slim dagger into her hand.

“Micah,  _ what--” _ Kit felt herself tense up as the shiny metal glinted in her hand.

“I know,  _ I know,” _ Micah replied, “Well... I don’t really know but I’d rather you have some form of protection than none at all.” 

“Why do you even have this?” she hissed. 

“Protection, why else?” Micah replied. Kit stared down at the dagger, willing herself not to tremble. A rather loud thump caught their attention and they were off in a flash. Micah kicked the door open and Kit held up the dagger in what she hoped was a threatening position.

A woman turned to look at them, a slightly annoyed look crossing her face and the pounding in Kit’s head got stronger. Beside her, Micah pressed a hand to her head, still glaring at the woman. She couldn’t see Anna or Jane anywhere, although the room was dimly lit, and part of the room was sectioned off by a curtain. She did, however, spot a couple, clad in only their undergarments, slumped against the wall with a dazed look in their eyes. A sick feeling took root in her stomach as the blonde’s head lolled to the side, revealing angry bite marks. The man wasn’t much better, seeming to barely be able to hold himself up, even with the wall's support. 

“Oh look, more Librarians!” she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

“Let them go!” Micah demanded. Kit tore her eyes away from the two sprawled against the wall and turned to face the succubus.

“And why should I do that?” she asked, her voice coming through in a low drawl. She turned fully towards them and Kit’s grip on her dagger tightened.

“Kit, get everyone out of here,” Micah whispered. Kit looked at her, alarmed.

_ “What?” _

“Just do it!” Without warning, Micah hurled a knife straight at the succubus, who dodged it with an elegant twist. Micah hurled two more in rapid succession, managing to get one to graze the Succubus’ cheek.

“Oh, this will be fun,” she growled, lunging forward.

“Now, Librarian!” Micah shouted as she dodged a well-manicured hand. Kit unfroze and darted toward the couple, spotting a miscellaneous pile of clothes nearby.

“Ohh-kay,” Kit said, grabbing the clothes and crouching slightly in front of them, “Let’s get you guys out of here.” She hauled the almost comatose woman to her feet, urging the man to follow and ushered them out the door, shoving the pile of clothes into their hands. The woman swayed dangerously, and Kit placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. 

“Can you hear me?” she asked. They both nodded. “Alright, I need you two to get out of here.” She gripped the edge of the door tightly, “Get out and don’t come back.” She heard a crash behind her and winced, hoping that Micah was alright. The couple hesitated before hurrying away to the best of their ability. Just as Kit was about to turn back and attempt to help in some way, Micah crashed into her, sending her sprawling out onto the hallway, the dagger clattering out of her hand. Mich scrambled to her feet, lunging towards the door as it slammed shut, scrabbling at it with desperate hands.

“No, no, no!” Micah screamed as she pummeled the wood, “You fucking coward, come out here and fight me!”

Kit stood up, the spinning in her head only amplifying the previous pain. She pocketed the dagger and hesitantly tapped Micah on the shoulder. The Guardian paid her no mind, still screaming, determined to get back into the room. Kit scowled.

“Micah, stop!” Kit shouted, tugging sharply on her arm, spinning Micah around to face her, “That’s not going to solve anything!” Micah inhaled deeply and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. She stood like that for a few seconds before nodding and shaking herself out.

“Sorry, you’re right,” she sighed, “We need to get them out of there.” Micah looked back at the door, the furrow in her brow returning. She turned back to Kit. “Let’s go, we need to find everything we can on succubi.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, the couple in the room was Heather Mcnamara and Kurt Kelly
> 
> at least, that's who I envisioned when I was writing it lmaoo
> 
> okie baiii
> 
> (come scream at me on Tumblr: @judging-seahorse)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo
> 
> ive been drowning in final projects, how are yall?
> 
> anyway, here's like, an extra-long chapter, I guess
> 
> sorry if it's crap, my brain is mush askjfhjdkfhajsf
> 
> anyway, pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> Stay safe yall,
> 
> \- Zen

At a near sprint, Kit and Micah rushed through the crowd once more, this time with Kit in the lead, scanning the crowd for the bright green dress of her cousin and Micah shouting into her phone at Jenkins for a door. Upon finding the two queens, Micah grabbed Catalina’s collar and pulled her away from Anne, dragging her towards the bathrooms where Jenkins had set up a door. Kit followed, tugging a stumbling Anne along behind her.

Micah flung open the door and pushed Catalina through, stepping aside and letting Anne and Kit pass through before following. Stumbling through the door, she saw Catalina clutching her head, bracing herself on the floor, and Anne practically hanging off of Kit, as her cousin led her to a nearby chair.

“Come on, majesty,” Micah said, helping Catalina up. Cathy came running into the room, armed with a formidably tall stack of books and several bottles of water. Micah helped Catalina to the chair and grabbed one of the bottles. She crouched before the former queen and examined her eyes. They were clearer than before.

"What-- Micah?” Catalina asked, her voice hoarse. 

“Welcome back, majesty. How are you feeling?” she replied, twisting the cap of the bottle off and offering it to her.

“The club!” she exclaimed, ignoring the bottle entirely, “Everyone’s under the influence of a--”

“Of a succubus, we know.” Micah finished, with a grimace. Catalina shut her mouth and took the bottle.

“I was on my way to tell you, but I must have gotten sidetracked.” Micah bit back her response and opted to reassuringly pat her arm instead.

“Finish your water, Anna and Jane need our help.” Catalina dutifully took a drink from the bottle, almost finishing it in one go.

"What happened to them?" Anne asked from the other side, as she cradled her head.

"We’re sure the succubus has them," Micah replied, going over to check on her, "and even if she doesn't we still need to stop her." Anne's eyes were clear, if not a little worried, and Kit, who had gone to get a bottle, appeared at her cousin's side. Anne took it with a grimace.

"Thanks, Kitty." Kit flashed her a small smile and situated herself on the arm of the chair, winding an arm around her cousin’s shoulders. Micah joined Cathy, who was skimming through the books, tossing one after another into a growing pile.

"Have you found anything?" she asked. Cathy shook her head, tossing another book onto the reject pile.

"So far, just loads of superstition and theories," she replied, handing Micah two books. Wordlessly, Micah held one out behind her for Kit to grab.

"Lina, do you remember anything about succubi?" Micah asked, beginning to skim through the contents of the book. Catalina pursed her lips, mentally flipping through all the facts she had read.

“There are two ways of defeating them: binding or banishing.” she finally said, slowly making her way over to the tables. Her hands trailed over the spines of the books, searching for something. The furrow in Micah’s brow grew deeper.

“How?” she asked. Catalina carefully slid a book out, flipping to the corresponding page as Cathy attempted to save the rest of the pile from tumbling to the floor.

"Found it!" Catalina said, setting the book onto the table They all hurried over, with Kit dragging a semi-grumbling Anne, and looked at the page she was referring too. “Here’s what we need to do.”

\----

Jane's entire body burned. 

It felt like fire was flowing through her veins, from deep in her stomach to the tips of her fingers. Her breath came in ragged pants and she felt herself twisting, trying to find some form of relief. Cool fingers lightly trailed down the center of her chest and she arched up as best she could in her half-conscious state, trying to get more. The fingers pushed down in her sternum, and Jane felt her body begin to go slack and a small tremor of fear shot through her. 

The last bit of her mind not under the spell was screaming at her to resist, to escape. But how could she, when the release her body so desperately craved, was  _ right there? _ The hypnotizing voice continued to speak, drawing her deeper and deeper, chipping away at the last coherent thoughts her mind provided.

_ Stop! _ Her mind screamed as a whine built in her throat. The burning was almost too much at this point-- and completely succumbing to whatever this woman wanted began to seem more and more appealing.

Dimly, she wondered where Anna was but found her attention diverted as another wave of almost unbearable pleasure washed over her. She did the only thing she could and screamed.

\----

“Did you hear that?” Anne asked as they ran up the stairs. Kit nodded, reaching into her pocket and removing a dagger. Anne blinked, her eyes flickering from Kit’s hand to her face. “Where did you get that?”

“Micah gave it to me,” her cousin replied with a shaky smile.

“Come on,” Cathy hissed from her position at the top of the stairs. The messenger bag slung across her shoulder swung dangerously and the cousins complied. The plan they had was shaky at best and Anne wasn’t exactly thrilled to be on search party duty, but she digressed that it was better than being anywhere  _ near _ Catalina at the moment. (She was  slightly mortified with the brief flashes that she could remember and didn’t know if she wanted to find out what occurred in the missing ones, although Kit had assured her that they had never left the dancefloor.) 

Anne shook her head, bringing her focus back to following Kit along the hall, trying her best not to trip. She heard snippets of Micah’s conversation with Jenkins as they crept along, towards the end of the hall.

“I don’t know how long it will take, Jenkins! Just have the room ready for whenever we arrive… ok  _ fine! _ If we’re not back in twenty minutes, send Baird.” Micah was saying. She let Catalina take the lead with a slightly apprehensive look. Anne tuned her out, straining her ears for any other screams. Micah pocketed her phone with a nod and pointed to a door.

“She’s in there?” Cathy asked, shifting the messenger bag into a more comfortable position. Micah nodded.

\----

A cacophony of sounds clattered around the room as Anne and Kit crept around the edge, aiming for the curtain that was parting the middle in half. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Anne saw that the others had managed to temporarily stall the succubus in a ring of something and were now ready to begin the binding ritual. Cathy was frantically rooting through her bag, handing Catalina and Micah the supplies she had shoved inside as the succubus thrashed around in her invisible prison. She stopped, seeming to sense someone staring and looked over her shoulder. Burning black eyes locked with Anne, who’s face went slack.

Her mind began to grow hazy as the succubus crooked a finger at her, somehow propelling Anne’s limbs to move. The succubus’ smile grew as Anne stumbled closer. Just as she was about to reach the ring, she felt a cold hand firmly grasp her arm and yank her through the curtain, breaking her stare. Anne saw Kit’s worried eyes searching her face and she rubbed her head. A headache was beginning to form and she groaned.

“What was that?” Kit asked, tugging her along the room.

“Succubus powers?” Anne replied, blinking her vision into focus, “She had control over my very body.” Anne shuddered, thinking back to the way her body seemed to move automatically and how she had just given in without a second thought. Kit inhaled sharply and she tensed. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

Kit scurried forward, motioning for her to follow. They came upon Jane, who was laid out, flat on her back on top of a mattress, her face flushed and sweaty, and her eyes glassy with what Anne could only assume were tears.

“Jane!” Kit exclaimed, falling to her knees. Anne hung back, watching as Kit attempted to communicate. “Jane, can you hear me?” The blonde groaned, head lolling to the side. Dazed grey eyes met Kit’s and a small spark of recognition appeared. “It’s me, Katherine. Blink if you can hear me.” Jane screwed her eyes shut and seemed to be fighting for a sense of clarity.

“Kit?” she finally asked, her voice hoarse and cracking. Kit nodded, practically vibrating with anxiety. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you ok?” 

“Anna,” Jane ignored Kit’s question, attempting to push herself up into a sitting position. Her arms buckled beneath her and she landed on her elbows, “She has Anna too. I couldn’t do anything, I don’t know where she is--” Kit cut her off with a gentle shush, reaching behind her and tugging Anne closer.

“I’m going to look for Anna,” Kit whispered, “Make sure she’s ok.”

“What? Why do I have to wait here?”

“Anne,” Kit’s face was pleading and the French Queen sighed, sitting on the floor, next to Jane who had collapsed back onto the mattress. Kit grinned in thanks and took off, disappearing around another corner. Anne looked around, noting that the room was a lot bigger than she had thought. Her eyes drifted down to the third queen and she noted a sheen of sweat beginning to appear. Gently, she pressed her hand to Jane’s forehead. It was burning. Anne snatched her hand back, frowning in concern.

“Jane?” she nudged the queen’s shoulder, trying to gauge her reaction. Jane’s eyes fluttered open slightly, blankly falling on Anne’s face before slipping shut once more. Anne nudged her again but got no response. She looked over in the direction that Kit had gone. “Come on, Kit,” Anne murmured, hating the feeling of concern for the third queen swirling around in her gut, “hurry up.”

\----

_ “His verbis: Adiuro te!” _ Catalina forced her voice to remain steady, summoning every ounce of training that had been drilled into her. Her eyes traveled quickly across the page as she continued the chant. The succubus hissed and thrashed against her invisible prison, trying in vain to escape. Glowing chains began to snake up from the ring of silver they had managed to circle around the succubus.  _ “Cum haec vincula, ut erumpere nequeas!” _

“The Door’s ready!” Micah said, from where she was standing in the back, “Cathy go get the others!” Catalina’s eyes did not rise from her page as she continued the chant, her voice growing louder and louder.

_ “Ultra vescendum, et somnus!” _ The chains fastened onto the succubus’ wrists, before slamming back down onto the rings, bringing the succubus down with them,  _ “Tuos perdat, et numquam in mundum iterum ingentem stragem dedit!” _

“Do you really think you can contain me?” the succubus asked, slowly rising to her feet. Her arms strained against the chains, and Catalina redoubled her efforts, chanting faster.

_ “His verbis: Adiuro te! Cum haec vincula, ut erumpere nequeas! Ultra vescendum, et somnus! Tuos perdat, et numquam in mundum iterum ingentem stragem dedit!” _

The chains glowed brighter and the succubus hissed in pain as she was yanked down once more. Catalina saw Cathy appear out of the corner of her eye, leading the cousins who were supporting a stumbling Anna and an unconscious Jane. Micah ushered them through the door to Jenkins and Baird, who were waiting on the other side.

“Do you think we can move her?” Micah asked. Lina nodded, not breaking her mantra and not trusting herself to look away from the book.

Somehow, Micah and Cathy managed to maneuver the struggling succubus into the Library, Catalina chanting all the way, her voice growing hoarse from the amount of energy she was pouring into it. Jenkins and Baird quickly took the succubus, whisking her down to the Library’s basement. Catalina finished the chant in relief, her shoulders sinking as the tension bled out of them. She sagged against the nearby desk, as her eyes trailed over the rest of her… team.

Micah was hovering over Jane, the furrow in her brow that had been present ever since the Clippings Book had flapped its pages, growing deeper as she felt the other queen’s temperature. To the right, seated on the floor, against the wall, were Anna and Kit. Anna was fast asleep, her head pillowed on Kit’s lap while Kit seemed to be fighting a losing battle against sleep, blinking hard every now and then. She was conversing quietly with Anne, who was sprawled out on the floor, black hair spread out messily and her space buns nonexistent. Catalina quickly averted her eyes, ignoring the way her heart jumped and began to trace the patterns on the floor. A fresh bottle was thrust in her face and she blinked, looking up at Cathy.

“I, uh, figured you could use some water after all that chanting,” her goddaughter said, slightly shaking the bottle. Catalina let a small smile slip out and took the bottle. 

_ “Gracias,” _ she replied. Cathy sunk into the chair next to the desk with a sigh and shut her eyes. A peaceful kind of quiet fell over them, as Kit lost her battle against sleep and Micah had recruited Anne to help with Jane, and Catalina knew to savor it.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google translate is unreliable but i couldnt exactly ask my dad to translate the spell into Latin lmaoo 
> 
> anyway, what Catalina is supposed to be saying is this:
> 
> With these chains I bind you!  
> With these chains, I subdue you!  
> Feed no more, and sleep!  
> And never wreak your havoc upon the world again!
> 
> come scream at me on Tumblr: @judging-seahorse


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet its like almost 2 am and I should really be sleeping lmaoo
> 
> anyway, here's a little epilogue ft. Catalina trying to make sense of her emotions and Cathy being a helpful little bean!
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc it makes my day!
> 
> stay safe yall!
> 
> \- Zen

Catalina sighed, not even bothering to take off her shoes as she collapsed on the freshly made bed. They had finally moved out of the Library and into a small house near the city. It was chaotic, to say the least, but luckily, they’d decided to keep the room assignments the same, which she was grateful for because it meant that she could stay roommates with Jane. The only downside was that she shared a wall with Anne, who had been studiously avoiding her ever since the mission, which had taken place a few days ago.

_ Anne. _ Even without the succubus’ influence, Catalina still found her mind drifting to the second queen. Try as she might, she could not find any of her previous irritation, only a warm feeling that sometimes caused her stomach to feel unsettled and her heart to begin beating at a frighteningly quick pace. Did this mean that she had forgiven Anne? That she no longer held any form of ill will towards the French girl? Why did she suddenly feel like her body was full of too much energy to successfully contain?

A soft knock on the doorframe jolted her out of her thoughts, and she craned her neck to see who was there. Cathy was awkwardly lingering in the doorway, almost as if she was debating whether or not coming over was a bad idea. Catalina managed to gather enough energy to sit up and she beckoned for the final queen to come inside.

“Are you alright?” she asked, as Cathy situated herself on the bed, tucking her legs underneath her. Cathy nodded, tugging on the ends of her hair before clearing her throat.

“I know about what happened between you and Anne,” she said, blue eyes fixed on the opposite end of the wall. Catalina froze, struggling for the mask of neutrality that saved her life many times before.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific,” she replied, careful to keep her voice even. Cathy sighed, finally turning to look at her.

“Micah and Kit saw you two while they were on the phone with me,” Cathy said, “And you both have been avoiding each other like the plague ever since we got back.”

“Well, given our history, I think it makes sense that we’d avoid each other,” Catalina replied.

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” Cathy asked, turning fully to face her. Catalina bowed her head, clenching her jaw, “You don’t have to go through this alone. Maybe talking will help you.”

Catalina had never been one for talking about her problems with another person. She’d always preferred to deal with them herself, needing to appear strong and capable in the face of hardship. But maybe, just this once, she could confide in someone else. She glanced at Cathy, who was patiently waiting for a reply.

“I don’t understand why it was her,” Catalina said, almost biting the words out, “there was a multitude of people in the club, yet I could only focus on her.”

“Aren’t you glad it was someone you knew and not a total stranger?” Cathy asked. Catalina shrugged. She was relieved that she hadn’t been with a total stranger, but in the aftermath, it was worse because she still saw and interacted with Anne every day.

“It was both a blessing and a curse. Even with the succubus gone and locked away, I feel like the spell is still somehow inside me. Like it’s influencing all of my emotions and amplifying the ones I try to push back the most.”

“Well,” Cathy said, “The succubi are kind of limited in terms of their power and influence. They can only amplify what’s already there. Maybe, subconsciously, you already felt something for Anne and that experience just brought it to light.”

“But for  _ Anne Boleyn?” _ Catalina asked, disbelief evident in her tone, “You do realize who we’re talking about here? She practically ruined my life!” Cathy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Catalina allowed herself to relax into it, dropping her face into her goddaughter’s shoulder.

“You should talk to her and try to sort this out,” Cathy said.

“Yeah,” Catalina replied, pulling back and standing up, “Maybe I will.”

\----

“Anne, we need to talk.”

“We’re talking right now,” Anne replied, darting down another aisle. Catalina scowled and followed after her, lengthening her stride in order to keep up.

“I meant about what happened at the club!”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Anne exclaimed, spinning on her heel to face the Spanish Queen. Her face was set in mild anger, but the way her eyes darted around, never landing on Catalina’s face betrayed her nerves. Catalina came to a stop, almost mirroring Anne’s stance.

“Really? Because I feel like we have  _ a lot _ to talk about!”

“We really don’t because  _ nothing happened.” _

“We kissed, Anne!” Catalina threw her hands up in exasperation as the French queen flinched, “Last time I checked that wasn’t nothing!” Anne sputtered, searching for an acceptable explanation.

“We-- we were under the influence of magic. You know the definition, you know what succubuses--”

“Succubi.” Catalina couldn’t help but correct.

“Whatever! You know what it can do. It messed with our heads, manipulated our bodies as if we were no more than little toys in its toybox. Nothing happened,  _ Catherine.” _ Catalina opened her mouth to object but Anne cut her off.

_ “Nothing. At. All.” _ Anne stormed away, leaving Catalina fuming.

“Fine,” she said, though the French Queen was long gone, “Nothing happened.” She ignored the lump of unease in her stomach, walking off in the opposite direction with slow, deliberate steps.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the end of their first mission.
> 
> on a scale of 1 to 10 how do you think it went? id give it like a 7 lmaooo
> 
> scream at me on Tumblr: @judging-seahorse

**Author's Note:**

> me: wait a week so you can stock up on chapters
> 
> also me: post it now, pOsT iT nOw, p o s t I T N O W 
> 
> you can see which part I listened too


End file.
